kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
FLASHE
}} FLASHE (플래쉬; also stylized as FlaShe) was a four-member girl group under Play Music Entertainment (a subsidiary under FLASHE Ent.).Sports Kyunghyang: 걸그룹 플래쉬, 일년만에 컴백, 신곡 ‘톡(Talk)’ 공개 They originally debuted as five in July 2012 with the single "Drop It Pop It". On January 31, 2020 the group posted on their Daum Café that they would be disbanding on February 1. FLASHE on Daum Café: 안타까운소식을 전해드립니다. History 'Pre-debut' Prior to the group's official debut, member Gaeul was a part of the female trio BeBe Mignon. '2012: debut with "Drop It Pop It" and members' departures' On July 4, the group made their official debut with the single "Drop It Pop It", the digital release also included the B-side "Bounce Bounce" and instrumental versions of both tracks. Back then the group consisted of five members: Narae, Choa, Gaeul, Seolhee and Songhee. Shortly after the group's debut members: Choa, Gaeul and Seolhee, decided to leave the group for unspecified reasons. '2013: first comeback with "Oh, Ye, Yo" and new members' After adding SuA, GoUn and Yeji, to the line-up, the group made their first comeback on October 1, with the digital release "Oh, Ye, Yo", the single also included the B-side "Superstar". '2014: "Oh, Ye, Yo" (Rock ver.), "The Flowers", "Hey You" and Songhee's departure' On January 3, the group released a rock version of "Oh, Ye, Yo", following it up with the ballad track "The Flowers" on April 30. On May 19, the group released their fifth digital single titled "Hey You". Shortly after the release member Songhee left the group due to health issues. '2015: "My Day" and "The Star of Stars"' The group made a comeback as four on January 7, with their sixth single "My Day", the release also included the B-side track "You Are That Person". On July 29, FLASHE released their first special summer single "The Star of Stars". '2016: "Lip Bomb", "Cutie Girl" and line-up changes' On January 7, the group made a comeback with "Lip Bomb", the single's concept was radically different to their previous releases. In July, members were selected as models for the cosmetics brand urban8.FLASHE selected as the very first models for cosmetics brand! On August 8, they returned to their cute concept with the single "Cutie Girl", also known by it's alternative title: "Ippn Girl". Sometime after the release members: SuA and GoUn decided to leave the group. '2017: "FLASHE Season Album" and new members' Shortly before the group's comeback two new members Minseo and Yerin were introduced through teaser images, on August 24 and 25, respectively. FLASHE released their third special album "FLASHE Season Album" with the title track "Popping" on August 28.flashe_official Instagram post (August 24, 2017)flashe_official Instagram post (August 25, 2017) '2018: "Baby Lotion" and further line-up changes' In early 2018, member Yeji decided to leave the group for unspecified reasons, the last post mentioning her was on January 9. She was then quickly replaced by Seryeong (a former member of Vetty-L), even though never officially introduced, the first post including her is from February 25.flashe_official Instagram post (January 9, 2018)flashe_official Instagram post (February 25, 2018) On July 3, FLASHE made a comeback with their fourth special release "Baby Lotion" On September 26, it was confirmed that Minseo had left the group due to a back injury. She was replaced by a new member Sujin on November 8.Announcement of Minseo's departure on Instagram (September 26, 2018)Sujin's introduction post on Instagram (November 8, 2018) '2019: ''TALK On July 16, the group released their first mini album titled Talk, through a crowdfunding campaign through the platform Culture Bridge. The release did not include any new tracks; past title tracks serving the purpose of B-sides.Announcement of the crowdfund for FLASHE's upcoming mini album on Instagram (November 20, 2019) '''2020: Disbandment On January 31, the group posted on their Daum Café that they would be disbanding on February 1, after member Narae decided not to renew her contract. Following the announcement members posted "goodbye" letters, thanking fans for their support.Narae's "goodbye" letter on Instagram (February 1, 2020)Yerin's "goodbye" letter on Instagram (February 2, 2020)Seryeong's "goodbye" letter on Instagram (February 1, 2020)Sujin's "goodbye" letter on Instagram (February 1, 2020) Members Discography Mini albums * Talk (2019) Special singles * "The Star of Stars" (2015) * "Cutie Girl" (2016) * "FLASHE Season Album" (2017) * "Baby Lotion" (2018) Digital singles * "Drop It Pop It" (2012) * "Oh, Ye, Yo" (2013) * "Oh, Ye, Yo (Rock ver.)" (2014) * "The Flowers" (2014) * "Hey You" (2014) * "My Day" (2015) * "Lip Bomb" (2016) Gallery FLASHE Drop It Pop It group promo photo.png|"Drop It Pop It" FLASHE Hey You group promo photo.png|"Hey You" FLASHE My Day group promo photo.png|"My Day" FLASHE The Star of Stars group photo.png|"The Star of Stars" (1) FLASHE The Star of Stars group promo photo (3).png|"The Star of Stars" (2) FLASHE The Star of Stars group promo photo (4).png|"The Star of Stars" (1) FLASHE Lip Bomb group photo.png|"Lip Bomb" FLASHE Cutie Girl group photo.png|"Cutie Girl" FLASHE Season Album group promo photo.png|"FLASHE Season Album" (1) FLASHE FLASHE Season Album group promo photo.png|"FLASHE Season Album" (2) FLASHE Baby Lotion group promo photo.png|"Baby Lotion" FLASHE Talk group promo photo (2).png|''Talk'' (2) References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Twitter * Instagram * Weibo * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:Play Music Entertainment Category:2012 debuts Category:2020 disbandments Category:FLASHE